


His Helping Hand

by NinetyFiveFathoms



Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: Kelsox, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinetyFiveFathoms/pseuds/NinetyFiveFathoms
Summary: After Perry goes off the deep end after losing three patients, Kelso does what he can to help the hurting doctor keep his job and get back on his feet.  Takes place during 5x21, My Fallen Idol.





	His Helping Hand

“Thank you all for your time, and have a good day,” Kelso speaks to the board, wrapping up his explanation for why Dr. Cox will be out of the hospital for a couple of weeks.  It’s all a complete lie, of course, but if Perry’s going to keep his job, a vague lie about spousal abuse will have to do.  After the board has mostly filtered out, Kelso is approached by Arthur, a tall, white-haired member of the board.

Kelso looks up from the papers he’s shuffling to address him.  “What is it, Art?”

“Listen, Bob,” he begins quietly.  “I didn’t want to embarrass you in front of the other board members, but I don’t believe you’ve been entirely truthful with us.”

“Pardon me?” Kelso responds indignantly, swallowing in anxiety.

“I understand why you wouldn’t want it to get out for the sake of the hospital’s reputation, but a rumor’s going around that Dr. Cox was taking care of patients while…inebriated.  Normally, I wouldn’t pay rumors any heed, but there are a number of people who have attested to the tale, and it’s…no secret that he took the loss of those patients pretty badly.”

Kelso carefully manages his reaction; he’s not sure how word has spread to Arthur, but he knows this is a delicate situation, and for Perry’s sake, he needs to handle it well.  Adopting a lighthearted grin, he responds.

“There’s…some credence to the rumor, but honestly, it’s not that serious.  He was drunk, but he wasn’t in the building five minutes before we had him sent home, hardly the end of the world,” he lies carefully.  Perry had been there only a little longer, but Kelso still didn’t want to mention that he  _ had _ had patient interaction, however minimal, while he  _ was  _ there.  “Of course it’s to be discouraged, to say the least, but…happens to the best of us, right?”

“Maybe so, but I take this very seriously.  Dr. Cox is an experienced physician and he’s old enough to know better, and this merits some action by the chief of medicine.  We need to consider if Dr. Cox is truly the type of doctor we want at Sacred Heart.”

Kelso, realizing that a light brush-off isn’t doing the trick, inhales through his nose as he grinds his teeth together, attempting to calm himself.  “Arthur, I  _ really _ don’t think that’s going to be necessary,” he insists.  “He hasn’t made a habit of it, nobody was hurt, and these are special circumstances.  I’ll make sure he knows that it can’t happen again, but there’s no need to fire him.”

Suddenly, Arthur’s lighter tone and hesitant phrasing are gone, and it is clear that he’s more determined to carry this out than he’s let on.  “Bob, he’s been undermining this hospital and you in particular for decades now, and I can’t be _ lieve _ you aren’t jumping at the chance to get rid of him.  If he’s doing his job, it’s hard to hold it against him; but if he’s being a rebellious jackass  _ and _ putting patients in danger, it’ll be no problem to get rid of him.”

His patience entirely gone, Kelso’s voice turns to a low growl as he lays into Arthur.

“Listen to me,” he spits.  “This is  _ my  _ hospital and I will  _ not _ be told how to handle  _ my _ doctors.  I don’t give a rat’s  _ ass _ what you think, or what  _ you _ think  _ I _ ’d want to do.  Perry Ulysses Cox is the best damn doctor Sacred Heart has ever seen and one of the best people I’ve never known, jackass or not, and I— _ this hospital _ ,” he quickly corrects himself, “needs him.”

Arthur fumes, looking at Kelso in disbelief, but he clearly understands that it would be a mistake to press the issue further and departs.

***

“Hello, Perry,” Kelso starts as he sits down, beginning his shift at Dr. Cox’s apartment.  He looks at the sad sight of the man sunk into the couch, wrapped in a blanket, and tethered to a glass of Scotch as he keeps his heavy eyes turned downward; everything in Kelso screams to help the poor bastard, but he takes the easy road, creating an excuse for his presence, a made-up anecdote about Carla threatening not to give instructions to his fictional, toothless pool boy.  Kelso chuckles, hoping at least that he can inspire amusement in Perry, or even get him to speak up with some sarcastic comment ripping into Kelso as he usually does, but all Perry gives back is a silent glare.

The lack of Perry in the alcohol-filled husk in front of him causes his safeguards to begin to shut down, however, and he gets more serious, peppering in pseudo-resentment as he tells Perry how well they work together.  Another glare.  Kelso instinctively averts his gaze, sighing, but it only shakes his determination for a moment; he turns to Perry again, looking seriously into his eyes.

“Perry…” he begins, digging deep down for the truth of which he is certain, for the truth he knows Perry needs to hear.  “The hospital needs you.   _ I _ need you.  What the hell are you doing?” he finishes desperately.  But all Perry does is take another sip of his Scotch.

One of the interns exits from the bathroom—Kelso doesn’t know his name, just that he’s hooking up with Dr. Reid—and Jordan processes afterward, but Kelso tunes them out, focusing on the weatherbeaten man in front of him, waiting for the bitter sarcasm to return, looking for a sign that Perry Cox is still in there.  Perry simply yawns pointedly as the room empties out again.

In a last-ditch effort, Kelso stands up, his eyes closed as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Perry,” he sighs, “you can take all the time you need to get back on your feet, just make sure that you  _ do  _ come back.  It’s…it’s not Sacred Heart without you.”

He swallows, then brings his eyes to look into Perry’s again.

“You can talk to me if you need to, if you  _ want _ to; I do know something about how hard it is to lose patients, and how hard it is to lose people you care about.  But  _ please  _ don’t let this destroy you.”  Tension rises in his chest as he finishes, “Because I don’t want to lose you, too.”

Kelso looks away, rushing out of the apartment before Perry has a chance to react.

***

Carla calls Kelso late the next day to let him know that Perry is doing better; Dr. Dorian seems to have brought him back from the brink, and they’re going to the bar to celebrate.  He feels like he should be upset that his words made no difference, but all he can really feel is a desire to kiss Dr. Dorian for helping Perry, for giving him  _ some _ one that he isn’t too stubborn to hear.

Kelso enters the bar, noticing Perry’s support group to the left, Dr. Dorian on the other side of the room at the bar, and Perry walking toward the entrance.  He extends his hand and Perry grabs it, shaking it heartily as the two beam at each other; they maintain the grip, Kelso feeling the warmth and strength of Perry’s hand as he notices how clear his face looks now, entirely devoid of facial hair.

“Hey there, Bobbo.”

“Perry,” he greets him.  “I’m sure the staff will be happy to see that you’ve shaved, with all the complaints that I was getting about ‘professionalism.’  Though I can’t say I minded,” he remarks as they cease their handshake, attempting to undermine the truth of his statement as he adds with a chuckle, “the less of your face that’s visible, the better, after all.”

“Here I was thinking of recommending that you grow a beard for that very reason,” Perry grins; it’s their usual banter, but something about their light tone causes it to feel different.  He realizes what it is when Perry quietly adds, “Though I think I like your face as it is.”

Kelso pauses as his mouth curves upward, an act appreciating Perry’s compliment and acknowledging his understanding that Perry saw through his own veiled admiration, then he resumes with the prior lightheartedness.

“Well, I have to say, I’m glad Dorian finally knocked some sense into you.  He’s a damn good doctor as it is, but if he was able to heal  _ you _ of all people, maybe I should consider giving him a raise.”

“No doubt, he deserves it.”  Perry turns to glance at his protégé’s back.  “I’m lucky to have somebody like him.”

Then he turns back to Kelso, regarding him seriously with soft, blue eyes.  “Lucky to have  _ all _ of the people who’ve been supporting me recently, in fact.”

Kelso blushes, looking down.  “Yeah, well…I think you gave some of them a scare, coming to work drunk and shutting down like that.  Just…” Kelso gathers his thoughts, lifting his head again.  “Don’t forget about them the next time you need help, okay?”

Nodding slightly, Perry gives an understanding look as he leans in, wrapping the shorter man in an unexpected hug.  Kelso freezes for a moment before slowly wrapping his arms around Perry’s back.  He rubs Perry’s back sympathetically as he feels Perry’s cheek against his, then Perry speaks.

“Thank you, Bob.  And I promise you,” Perry whispers in his ear over the din of the crowd, goosebumps beginning to rise on Kelso’s arm as he finishes, “you aren’t going to lose me.”


End file.
